


A Place to Call Your Own

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also lmao borrowed the volunteer's name from my friend as well as the cat's, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Saeyoung and MC adopt a pet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Saeyoung finally convinces MC to go to a pet shelter with him, and while there, he finds just the perfect animal.





	A Place to Call Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2018, Day 7 - Cats. Bless [Abby](https://givevhugs.tumblr.com/) and [Mina](http://saijeou.tumblr.com/) for letting me borrow their names, and [Kaja](http://thatrandomlittlegirl.tumblr.com/) for proofreading for this last story!

It was a blessed day when Saeyoung finally was able to convince MC to go to the pet shelter with him.

The cool air conditioning was a godsend against the dry summer heat. The bright lights overhead illuminated the building, bouncing off the pastel colored walls and illuminating the path towards the various rooms. The atmosphere brought forth such a warm presence. Which was to be expected, considering they spent day and night researching the most humane place they could.

The both of them wandered around like explorers seeking antique treasure to add to their collections. Which wasn’t that far off. After all, it took a long time to persuade MC and Saeran into allowing a new member of their small family. He practically had to give up both his Honey Buddha chip stash and his prized pranks for a year, but it was worth it in the end.  They—well, it was more Saeyoung than MC—were determined to find the perfect pet to hopefully bring home with them one day.

A bone-shaped sign hung above the door closest to them, the words “dogs” printed in elegant lettering. Saeyoung held the door open as MC entered, him following closely behind.

Barks from both sides echoed throughout the room as every dog jumped at the sight of potential owners. Saeyoung and MC walked down the aisles, smiling and waving at each dog they passed by. A few times they would see empty cages and they would stop to read the little information flyer that hung above.

One of the cages that they thought was empty turned out to have a guest, the dog sitting towards the back of the cage where they could see. It looked back at the couple and tilted at them. MC laughed as Saeyoung immediately reached into the little treat box under the info flyer with childish wonder, kneeling down and calling out to the dog.

He reached his hand out to the cage, smiling as the dog padded over to him, wide eyes peering curiously up at him. It nudged its nose against his hand, sniffing here and there before lapping up at the treats silently waiting. Saeyoung laughed, softly cooing at the dog as it continued to eat.

When the treats were all gone, the dog again nudged at his hand as if expecting more. He could only give a sad smile and a soft pat on its head before moving on to the next cage, repeating the same process with each dog.

A volunteer spotted them on their way out, MC chuckling at the way Saeyoung was practically beaming. She walked over to them, introducing herself as Abby before asking if they were interested in looking at any specific animal. MC only gave her a polite shake of her head, telling them that they were just searching but accepted the offer for them to be shown around the place.

The three of them moved from room to room—MC talking to Abby as Saeyoung gently played with and fed whichever animal he was allowed to. It was an enjoyable experience—he found the animals calming to be around and always delighted whenever they would look back up at him with their shining eyes. It reminded him of lighter times and he felt a fond smile grace his features the whole time. He caught a few snippets of their conversation, but for the most part, he just gave absent noises of approval as he fawned over the animals.

It wasn’t until Abby mentioned the cats at the shelter that his attention picked up. He turned to look over his shoulder, noting the direction she was pointing in before he practically bolted his way there, not even listening as Abby and MC both called out to him.

But he was just too excited.

He’s always wanted a cat! it was his life’s dream! However, his time at the agency always prevented him from getting a pet–after all, Vanderwood always told him that they would tase them should he even attempt to sneak a pet into the bunker. Which is why he would sometimes sneak out and play with Elly whenever Jumin wasn’t looking.

Yet…he wasn’t at the agency anymore. So now, nothing could stop him from doing whatever he wanted and,  _by golly_ , he was going to adopt himself a cat!

He skidded to a stop in front of the sign indicating the cats section and pressed his face up against the window. Through the glass, he could see a few kitties sitting in their cages, could hear the soft, collective mewls. A few of them even stared back at, to them, the weird boy with the bright red hair and he felt his heart flutter ever so slightly.

The others caught up with him eventually and, after a small lecture from MC, they stepped inside the room.

The cats all stared at them curiously, eyes following their every movement as Abby walked from cage to cage, giving a brief rundown of some of the cats. Here, a soft calico cat mewed, her head tilting in acknowledgement. There, a large Maine Coon pawed at the bars.

Saeyoung was half-listening to the explanations; he was just too lost in heaven. His eyes glittered as he waved to each cat, cooing at them as they walked by. How he wished he could just take them all home! God, he just really, really loved cats.

They reached the end of the cages when a soft, broken meow caught him by surprise. He looked over his shoulder towards the noise and found a pair of amber eyes staring back at him. The cat’s fur was patchy in some places, eyes slightly sunken in as they continued to look up at him. Saeyoung stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t sure what compelled him, but suddenly he found himself kneeling in front of its cage, inspecting the cat as he called out.

**“Excuse me? What about this cat?”**

Abby turned around, slightly surprised, before following his gaze and where it was directed. He heard a quiet sigh before he heard two pairs of footsteps walk over and stop by his side. Both MC and the girl bent down and looked over the cat as the volunteer began to speak.

**“Ah, that’s our Norwegian forest cat, Mona. Though, I’m not really sure if you two would want this cat. She’s not really…a good fit for people who are first time adopting.”**

**“Why not?”**

She reached a hand out slowly and let the cat approach them, scratching softly under her chin before turning to Saeyoung.  **“We recently rescued Mona from a less than ideal home. Ever since then, she’s been a little hesitant towards other people. Not to mention that she has quite the list of problems; it would be pretty difficult, especially since you two said that you have quite an unusual lifestyle, if I remembered correctly.”**

Silence passed as Abby continued to stroke Mona, all of them watching her. She purred slightly but kept her eyes trained inquisitively on Saeyoung’s frame. He noted the way she was slightly shivering but nevertheless sat perfectly still.

MC looked over at the cat, then at Saeyoung, before she turned to Abby.  **“…Is it possible for us to adopt her?”**

Saeyoung stared widely back at MC. She simply looked back at him, giving him one of those smiles that he recognized so much. One of complete understanding.

After all, she knew. She could see it in his eyes every time his gaze flittered over to the sweet animal. There was the mix of pain and nostalgia that shone behind his glasses, as if he was reminded of something. She felt that, somewhere in his heart, he wanted to give this cat a loving home and that that home would be with them. That he, she, and even and Saeran would make sure of that.

They looked back to Abby who just gaped back at them, eyes wide in mere shock. But she quickly regained her composure and straightened her back.  **“Um…well, yes,”** she said slowly, **“Yes you could. But we would have to let you guys get acquainted with her first. And we would have to see if she feels comfortable around you.”**

It was then that Mona mewled at them and moved from under Abby’s hand and strutted over to where Saeyoung sat. She sat down in front of him and tilted her head, to which he followed.

But then Mona reached out a hesitant paw and rested it against the edge of Saeyoung’s hand and both girls could practically see the way he died from the cuteness, eyes watering as he slowly, slowly reached out to hesitantly stroke her soft fur.

Abby’s gaze turned to Mona, then to Saeyoung, then back to Mona, a small smile graced her features. She chuckled as she looked at the scene,  **“Though…it looks like she already feels a little safe, especially around him. I wonder why.”**

There was a secret connection between the both of them, one that couldn’t be seen by the average person. It was like both boy and cat could sense a life of hardships in each other and wanted to provide some kind of acknowledgment towards that fact.

But if there was one thing that Saeyoung swore, it was that he would come back for this cat and give her the loving home that she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end, folks! All of my Saeyoung Week 2018 stories, all written one story a day because I can't prepare worth shit lmAO but hope you guys enjoyed! Catch more stories at [my writing blog](http://imaginarydaydreams.tumblr.com/) for faster updates!


End file.
